


Don't leave

by SuperMazeWolf



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nearly dead, Other, Psychological Trauma, Steve and Tony - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Tony and Steve, almost dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMazeWolf/pseuds/SuperMazeWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was abducted and tortured for over 6 months, and somehow, the avengers finally found him.</p><p>Worried Steve and traumatized Tony who needs therapy and some loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony finally passes out when he sees Steve's face looking down at him with worry. He's safe for all he knows.

Steve lets out a small gasp before standing, holding a bloodied and bruised Tony bridal style. He looks terrible, hair grown out a bit, cuts and gashes and purple spots covering his shirtless chest and stomach, his pants shredded up to his knee and scars going up and down his legs...

Tony's alive though, and that's all that matters.

X

Tony wakes up to a steady beeping coming from somewhere near him. There are white walls everywhere, confining him in a small room and for a moment, he thinks that he's in that chamber again, where the doctors performed tests on him. The beeping suddenly speeds up as his heart starts to race, and suddenly he's surrounded by people he doesn't recognize, telling him to calm down.

Exactly like the doctors told him to.

He can't calm down, and suddenly he's having a panic attack. His breathing starts to become short and uneven, his vison blurring. He fears for his life, that it's all over, that seeing Steve was just his own mind comforting him, but his fear shrinks when he hears a loud voice demanding to let him in.

Steve.

Tony manages to forcefully and painfully pant Steve's name out, once, twice, and a third time and the doctors finally move away and Tony sees beautiful eyes staring at him, a hand placed on his chest firmly but gently. "Come on, you know the drill," Steve murmurs, and Tony starts to strain his voice to count down backwards, occasionally matching an element to an assigned number. The beeping slows down, and he's sweating with his eyes closed.

He briefly sees the doctors again, and he tries to sit up in alarm but hands push him down. He yells for them to go away, to leave him alone until Steve hushes him again, grabbing his shaking hand. "Tony, please, they're trying to help, you're in a hospital. It's okay." Tony's lips are quivering pathetically, but no one can blame him. 

He's traumatized, scared and confused. He doesn't know what's happening or how he got here. 

The doctors need a bit of encouraging before they leave Steve with Tony, and Tony feels the strong hands gripping his pale and scarred ones. His body aches and hurts, everything's falling into place. He remembers that he was rescued, that he has cuts and casts encasing him. 

Steve runs a hand through Steve's hair, which was apparently washed. Tony still can't shake off the feeling of being watched, that maybe even Steve would turn on him. It's so stupid, but Tony's scared. His fears shrivel up and dry when Steve kisses Tony, hands still covering Tony's. 

It's going to be a long road of recovery.

Flash back

_Tony didn't want it anymore. He was tired of it, being in solitary then suddenly being sent to doctors in a room that looked white and plain to experiment. He let out a choked cry when they tied him down and cut his stomach, and he heard a harsh laugh before a needle pierced him and sent him into a deep..._

_Slumber._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going home

Tony can't bring up the courage to go home. 

No matter how many people try to reassure him, he feels so scared, heck, even his lab seems unsafe to him now.

He knows his time at the 'special area' fucked him up, but now he's wondering if they did something with his thinking. As a scientist, Tony should be able to distinctly pick out what's wrong and he does, except he's scared to say or think about it in the fear that someone's going to drive a screw through his hand for answers. 

But then Steve comes along and slightly pushes the fog away. 

Steve somehow manages to encourage him to come to his house, _Steve's_ house, and Tony reluctantly agrees, his eyes looking around nervously.

Steve has his arm around Tony the whole time, his coat covering Tony in a comforting manner, sunglasses hiding the small cuts on his face. 

Now that Tony thinks about it, Tony's never seen Steve's home. He steps through the door and peers in as Steve ushers him inside. 

It's small but cozy, the walls a warm tan, simply furnished with 2 couches and a coffee table, surprisingly a T.V and the rest piles and piles of reports and old DVD's, walkie talkies and much more.

Steve takes Tony to his room, white walls with a clean bed, all around are The Avengers based papers. Tony sits on the bed, pulling his legs up after Steve takes his shoes off. He feels much more safer here, the outskirts of the city instead of inside. 

He hears himself sigh while sinking down, naturally laying down as Steve pulls the covers from under him and tucks him in like a child. Tony doesn't care, though. He needs sleep, he couldn't sleep back there.

Steve wraps a strong arm around him, and Tony turns around to rest his head in the crook of Steve's neck, his legs tangled with his lover's. He can practically hear Steve smile and he does too, lightly and weakly.

Sleep pulls him from the world and into an unforgiving and harsh dream.

_Tony's eyes scanned the room with a flash of sudden fear. Where the hell was he?_

_He saw men walk in, talking a different language he didn't recognize while adjusting weapons on a tray near him. Tony didn't speak, he willed himself to stay still as one spoke English._

_"We need some information."_

_Then he felt pain everywhere, and heard a high pitched ringing along with men's voices, demanding answers. Tony only yells out or clenches his teeth in pain, rocking back and forward on the chair he's tied to._

_It hurts._

Tony's shaking when he's snatched back to reality, his heart racing at a dangerously high rate. He has sweat running down his body and his scars are aching.

The first thing he sees is Steve's shirt, and he feels a hand rubbing his back and neck gently. He hears small murmurs from Steve, and Tony bites his lips and squeezed his eyes shut. He's scared and feels like burnt fucking metal, but Steve's voice keeps reassuring him that everything's fine, that nothing's going to hurt him anymore.

X

Tony is dragged into the bathroom by Steve who demands him to take a shower. Tony refuses, not wanting to feel liquid running down his body again, and Steve says that he'll take a shower with him.

Now Steve's running his hands up and down Tony's body while Tony tilts his head back and lets out a drawn out sigh of pleasure, and Steve rests his hands on Tony's hips for a few moments of silence. The water falling over them is warm, warm and protecting. Tony feels more at ease.

Then Steve kisses him and Tony kisses him back, tongue against tongue and body against body, and they're moaning and groaning while reaching out and making contact with any exposed skin, then Steve's hand is tracing Tony's arc reactor and the slightly raised skin around it.

They make love to each other in a slow and loving way, and for the first time Tony seems to appreciate the slowness of the event.

_He heard the door breaking down and a shield slamming againt the wall. He saw Steve's head, then his whole body and then Steve was next to Tony, slamming his shield onto the metal tying Tony onto the chair. The shield barely dented the material, and suddenly Steve yelled out in frustration and rams his shield into it, breaking it._

_Tony's blood-drenched lips curled up into a small smile._


End file.
